This version of the invention is concerned with the field of leaf gathering and collection devices. More specifically, this version of the invention is concerned with leaf gathering trousers that are constructed with a trouser or pant portion and a flexible net either permanently or releasably attached thereto.
Collecting and gathering leaves that have fallen to the ground has proven to be a time consuming lawn and yard chore, especially in geographic locations that are characterized by a preponderance of deciduous trees and shrubs that drop their leaves in the fall season. A variety of tools and devices, which are available in the marketplace, are used to collect and gather these leaves and include but are not limited to rakes, power blowing and vacuuming devices, scoops, and the like. Each tool and device functions to a limited degree to collect and gather leaves but suffers from certain limitations and disadvantages. Rakes, for instance, are cumbersome and strenuous to use for some people and remove leaves only from a limited area during each stroke. Gasoline and electric powered blowing and vacuuming devices are relatively expensive and can be cumbersome to use. In addition, their use requires provision of a fuel source and constant maintenance to ensure adequate service.
What is needed then to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of current leaf gathering and collection devices is the provision of a device or item that collects and gathers leaves in a manner that is relatively simplified and efficient and compatible with the natural body movement of a person. In this respect, the instant invention consists of modified pants or trousers that are fitted with a net between the leg stalls thereof so that leaf collecting and gathering can be accomplished by walking. Additionally, the instant invention, if desired, can be used in conjunction with a rake to enhance the leaf collecting and gathering process.
The present version of the invention, which will be described in greater detail hereinafter, relates to the field of leaf gathering and collection devices. More specifically, this version of the invention is concerned with leaf gathering trousers that are constructed with a trouser or pant portion and a flexible net either permanently or releasably attached thereto. My version of the invention overcomes all of the shortcomings listed previously, in addition to novel aspects that will be described in detail hereinafter.
Described briefly, according to a typical embodiment, the invention presents a pair of leaf gathering trousers that are comprised of two leg stalls and a net that is attached on opposing side edges to facing sides of the leg stalls. The two leg stalls are fabricated of first and second outer layers of durable material, such as canvas, and an inner layer of insulation surrounded or enclosed by said first and second outer layers of material. In a first embodiment of the invention, the net is permanently attached to the leg stalls, and in a second embodiment the net is releasably attached by zippers to the leg stalls. The lower portion of each leg stall can be separated or closed by a zipper and zipper head, which aids in the donning and removal of each leg stall from the leg of a wearer.
The net is triangular in shape in that it has a wider base or bottom end and tapers to a narrow end or tip commensurate with the crotch area of the trousers. The net generally consists of a majority web section that is commensurate with the lower portion thereof and a lesser solid section located at the upper end thereof. The net is constructed of first and second exterior layers of material, such as canvas, with a layer of resilient material, such as foam rubber, situated therebetween.
With either embodiment, leaves can be collected and gathered simply by walking into a pile of leaves and walking or directing the leaves toward a specific direction in order to accumulate the leaves into a pile. This process can be enhanced by use of a hand rake.
My invention, therefore, resides not in any one of these features per se, but rather in the particular combination of all of them herein disclosed. It is distinguished from the prior art in this particular combination of all of its structures for the functions specified. In order that the detailed description of the invention may be better understood and that the present contribution to the art can be more fully appreciated, additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the disclosed specific methods and structures may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention and that such equivalent methods and structures do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing summary is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The summary is neither intended to define the invention of the application nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
Accordingly, it is an object of my version of the invention to provide low-cost, easy-to-manufacture, and easy-to-market leaf gathering trousers.
A further object of my version of the invention is to provide easy-to-use and versatile leaf gathering trousers.
A significant object of the invention is to provide leaf gathering trousers that are comprised of two leg stalls with the lower portion of each leg stall able to be opened or closed by a zipper or other means to permit donning and removing of said trousers and further comprised of a net that is either permanently attached or releasably attached by zippers or other means to facing sides of the leg stalls.
A final but very significant object of the invention is to provide leaf gathering trousers that are worn over the legs of a wearer and accommodate and function in response to the natural body movement of said wearer, such as walking, in order to gather and collect leaves efficiently and naturally, thereby overcoming the aforementioned disadvantages of conventional leaf gathering devices.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, various embodiments of the present invention are disclosed.
For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention. The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the present invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention illustrated by the accompanying drawings.